El Final de un Lobo Solitario
by TommyRomchel
Summary: En esta historia quiero contar como fueron los primeros años en el que Terry adopto a Rock y todos los cambios en la vida de ambos. Sobre todo en la vida de Terry ya que tener un hijo siempre es dificil. Este es mi primer fic y espero sus criticas para que me ayuden a mejorar espero les guste hasta luego.


Capítulo 1: El Final y el Principio

La noche estaba muy tranquila en lo alto de aquella torre, la tensión del ambiente provocaba que ni siquiera el aire se atreviera a hacer ruido alguno. Un hombre en posición de seiza meditaba a mitad de su dojo. La gran puerta principal, para llegar a él, se abrió muy lentamente. Un hombre joven de chaleco rojo entraba con pasos lentos pero muy firmes.

-te estado esperando muchacho.

Decía Geese, aun en seiza, al hombre que se encontraba ya a su espalda y tranquilamente se levantó.

-pongamos fin a esto de una vez.

Le contestó Terry mientras caminaba a un lado del tatami. Geese giró lentamente a su derecha; su imponente pose de batalla, con las manos a los costados y el cuerpo descubierto, lograba intimidar a cualquier persona incluyendo a Terry, a pesar de que ya lo había había vencido en dos ocasiones.

-¡Repuuken!.

Grito Geese, tomando por sorpresa a Terry tirándolo al suelo.

\- te has debilitado - le gritaba Geese con aires de superioridad. -levántate Lobo hambriento ¿No has venido a matarme?.

En el momento en el que terminó de hablar, Terry lanzó una gran patada, que el mafioso alcanzó a detener y con el mismo impulso volvió a ponerse de pie.

-Me has tomado por sorpresa -le decía Terry mientras acomodaba su gorra -No volverá a pasar.

Terry se lanzó sobre el asesino de su padre de una manera brutal. Golpe a golpe, patada a patada Terry sentía que no llevaban fuerza. Geese podía bloquear cada uno de ellos, se había fortalecido increíblemente. Tomo a Terry del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo rematando con un golpe al cuerpo.

-Vamos Bogard, ¿es todo lo que tienes?, es una lástima.

Terry no sabía qué pasaba, Geese se había vuelto incluso más fuerte que krauser, y cada segundo se agotaba más.

-Burn Knuckle.

Lanzó Terry siendo contraatacado al instante. Al momento de caer Geese lo tomó del cuello; lo alzó sobre sus hombros, y lo arrojó al suelo soltando una descarga de electricidad azul que potencializo el daño. El lobo estaba desecho, llevaba peleando más de veinte minutos y se estaba quedando sin fuerza.

-Rising Tackle -gritó Terry -Round wave -continuó con su ataque -¡POWER GEYSER!.

El último ataque de Terry lastimo a Geese quien bajó por un momento la guardia. En ese momento el lobo hambriento , desesperado, comenzó a lanzar una serie de ataques que lograron conectar de lleno a Geese arrojándolo al suelo. Terry quiso acabar el combate y lanzó un ataque más.

-Power Dunk.

Salto Terry para golpear a su rival pero Geese lanzó en ese momento su mejor técnica.

-¡RISING STORM!.

Toda la energía dio de lleno en Terry; que estaba a pocos centímetros de conectar su golpe. La potencia de esa onda de energía lo arrojó al suelo cerca del borde de la torre. Geese se le acercó seguro de su victoria y su gran poder.

-Como lo supuse -dijo Geese -Soy el más fuerte y una vez que acabe contigo volveré a ser el rey de "South Town".

Geese tomo a Terry por el cuello y lo asomo por un lado de la torre para arrojarlo.

-Es hora de que mueras, no hay manera que sobrevivas a esto.

El jefe de la mafia estaba a punto de soltarlo; pero el chico rubio rápidamente vio una abertura y pateó a Geese quien lo soltó al instante. Terry se aferró al borde de la torre y con la fuerza de su mano saltó justo detrás de Geese.

-Double Reppuken -lanzó Howard rápidamente.

Terry en el momento lanzo su técnica más fuerte el Super Power Geyser que lanzaba tres geysers de energía seguidos. El primero deshizo el double reppuken de Geese; el segundo y el tercero dieron de lleno, y antes que cayera, Terry lanzó su técnica Buster Wolf que impactó de lleno en el corazón de Geese y la explosión de energía terminó por arrojar al mafioso por el borde de su torre. Al ver esto Terry corrió y alcanzó a sujetar el brazo del asesino de su padre para que no cayera.

-Geese sujetate -Le gritaba Terry.

-Eres un cobarde Bogard; ni siquiera eres capaz de matarme -Le contestaba Geese.

-El derrotarte es mi mayor venganza, el que tu mueras no lo cambiara.

-Eres igual que tu padre; a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad, no pudo acabar conmigo y fue en ese momento que lo mate.

-Cállate -Le gritó Terry recordando aquella escena pero alzando a su enemigo -No soy un asesino.

-Estúpido -Le contestó Geese mientras se soltaba y se dejaba caer -JA JA JA JA.

Y acto seguido Geese impacto el suelo, muriendo al instante. Terry se quedó atónito por aquella escena; después de un breve segundo, se levantó, acomodó su gorra y dijo.

-Padre e vengado tú muerte, aunque trate de salvar a Geese, él murió por su propia mano por lo cual no me siento culpable.

Terry abandonó la "Geese Tower". La policía declaró que Geese había caído por accidente así que no hubo represalias en contra del lobo hambriento.

Al día siguiente Terry visitó la tumba de su padre. La limpio , como era de costumbre, y le dejó flores.

-Padre ya puedes descansar en paz. -Y Terry se fue de ese lugar.

Al salir del panteón un grupo de personas, lo encararon.

-Terry Bogard, nos enteramos que acabaste con Geese, así que te reto a un duelo. -Le gritó aquel hombre.

-Ok -Contesto Bogard.

El combate termino muy rapido un solo golpe a la mandíbula fue suficiente para acabar con aquel fanfarrón. Terry estaba a punto de irse, pero sintió que alguien lo seguía, volteo rápidamente y noto una sombra irse hacia el panteón. Terry busco aquel ser adentro y llegó a la tumba de una mujer, Marie R. Heinlein, es lo que aquella lápida decía y justo detrás de la cabecera vio unos pequeños y rotos tenis. Era un niño pequeño de cabellos rubios, de uno años, algo flaco, que estaba viendo a Terry fijamente. El lobo solitario se puso en cuclillas aun lado de la tumba de aquella mujer y llamó al chico.

-Vamos sal, no tengas miedo.

El niño salió del refugio; que le brindaba aquella cruz en la cabecera de la tumba, Terry pudo notar que en sus manos sostenía su antigua gorra y en ese momento recordó quién era ese pequeño ser.


End file.
